A vehicle may come to a rest on an inclined surface and remain at rest without the brakes of the vehicle being applied. For example, if a vehicle is in a drive gear, the driving force of the vehicle may be equal to and in opposition to the force of gravity acting on the vehicle when a vehicle comes to a stop on an incline. Under such circumstances, an absent minded driver may exit a stopped vehicle without taking the proper shut down actions. Such an exit of a stopped vehicle may cause the vehicle to move without the driver. This unsupervised motion, or vehicle excursion, is typically not desired.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and systems for excursion prevention in vehicles.